A night with Toph
by TermlessBrush
Summary: What happens when Sokka checks up on Toph? what secrets will come out? read to find out!


A/N:Hey guys this story is based off of something that happened to a girl I met the other week... So yeah enjoy and all that good stuff

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

"Sokka?" a voice called for a boy "Sokka are you even listening to me?" The voice pushed the boy a little, taking him out of the trance.

"Huh? Yeah, what's wrong Suki?" The boy answered

"I need you to wake me up tomorrow ok? I'm gonna have to leave as soon as possible." The girls face was showing a bit of concern unaware of what the boy had been thinking of.

"Of course Suki" Sokka rolled over in the bed, going back into his trance. But before long he heard a rumble in the upper part of the house. "What the heck was that?"

Suki rolled over, still half asleep answered, "It's just Toph... She's been having nightmares remember? you should she's your little buddy" The girl soon fell asleep after saying that.

Sokka sat up and thought to himself. 'Nightmares huh? better go check on her...'

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! It'll never happen! I don't know why i even try anymore..." The girl pulled off her bracelet shaping it into a couple forms. "He doesn't like me, it's a pointless obsession.." The girl heard footsteps coming up to her room, even if she couldn't 'see' through the ground, she knew the distinct sound of her friends steps, and at that moment the bracelet shaped to a heart.

*Knock, knock* "Can I come in Toph?" a voice from outside the room asked very sheepishly.

"When can't you Snoozles?" The small girl asked shaping the rock back to it's bracelet form.

"So you're having nightmares are you?" The boy asked grimly

"What? how would you even know? You never talk to me anymore, you're always off with Suki..." Toph's voice dropped at the end of her sentence.

"Toph... You know sometimes i wish i had never gotten with Suki... She takes me away from what's more important..." Sokka leaned up against the doorway of Toph's room.

"You don't mean that... You spend all your time with her" Toph laid back onto her bed and rolled over so he couldn't see her face anymore. "why don't you just leave sokka?"

Sokka walked over and sat onto her bed. "Because I care too much about my best friend, and if she liked me back maybe we'd be more..."

Toph's expression changed to confusion and a bit of a startled look "Wha-what?" she rolled over and looked at him looking for an answer she couldn't actually see.

"Toph... I've kinda been crushing on you for a long time and... well things with suki have just gotten more and more awkward, she doesn't know that i like you and she doesn't suspect anything but... well she's seen how happy we are together and she gets mad at me for it, and I'm rambling now, but Toph... I think i've fallen for you." Sokka looked into those milky green eyes for an answer, or anything really.

"Sokka... you're such and idiot" toph smiled a bit to reassure him she wasn't turning him down "And I love it" She gave him a hug he wasn't expecting and then she quickly let go as the blush turned her face bright red.

"I better go" Sokka got up very awkwardly blush covered his face and even though she couldn't see, sokka new Toph could tell.

"Wait Sokka... Don't go please,after all you gotta wake up early don't you?" Toph smirked as sokka's face showed his confusion.

"I don't even care how you heard about that... and what kind of friend leaves there best friend all alone?" Sokka laid down with her, holding her as close as he could.

"Night Snuzzles" Toph mumbled digging her head into his chest.

"Good night Toph" Sokka replied happier than he had ever been.

(Suki Pov)

*Yawns* 'Where the hells Sokka? He was supposed to wake me up today... I can't ask him to help me with anything anymore' *gets up* 'I wonder what time it is' (a bell rings in the town notifying everyone that it's noon) 'holy hell! it's noon? Sokka you're gonna get your ass kicked when I find you... maybe Toph knows where he's at.' *walks up to the top floor seeing pictures along the way of Toph and Sokka* 'God they'd make such a cute couple... too bad'

Suki opened the door to find sokka snoring with toph laid on top of him, for a moment she couldn't find words so she took off her shoes and hit him in the face with it, Sokka woke up ready to fight his attacker and Toph too had awoken but was a little disoriented.

"Suki?! What the hell?!" Sokka didn't dare move but soon noticed how this all looked.

"What the fuck are you doing Sokka?! We're in a relationship!" Suki yelled back, by this time toph had become fully awake, and jumped out of bed.

"Calm down sour puss, we didn't have sex if thats what you think" Toph picked up a pair of PJ's off the ground and a tank top.

"Toph please" Sokka put up a hand to show he meant it, even if she couldn't see.

"No you know what? I'm leaving Sokka, and we're through!" Suki stormed out of Toph's room crying a bit.

"I'm sorry Sokka... I didn't mean to make her cry or anything, I was just trying protect what bit of a relationship you had left.." Toph finished clothing herself as she said this.

"No Toph it's fine... I'm glad I'm finally done with her.. Come on lets go get some food, I need to release some stress."

A/N: Well there you guys go... Sorry kinda a bad ending but I'm happy with it, please leave a review, favorite, and follow me it really helps! and for good old times *BRO/BROETT FIST!* and btw tell me if i should do more things like this or if you'd like to see more of this story! BYE GUYS!


End file.
